Antes de la aventura al Digimundo
by vlcd
Summary: Yamato y Sora se conocían antes de ir al Digimundo, pero jamás se hablaron... Hasta este momento.
1. Primer capítulo

**ANTES DE LA AVENTURA AL DIGIMUNDO**

 **CAPITULO I**

Yamato Ishida es un niño que acaba de mudarse a un nuevo departamento sólo con su padre. Sus progenitores acaban de separarse, y decidieron llevarse un hijo cada uno, separando así a los hermanos. Luego de este evento familiar, él decide refugiarse solo en su propio mundo, decepcionado de las personas. ¿Por qué se separaron? ¿Cómo es que no pueden solucionar sus conflictos? El chico pensaba en ello todos los días, muchas veces quedando en trance. Esto lo llevo a alejarse de las personas, a mantener una distancia con todas ellas, y así desarrolló una fría personalidad hacia los demás. Realmente este evento familiar había creado en él un sentimiento de decepción, sufrimiento y soledad. Pero eso ya no le importaba. Solo quería encontrar la forma de evitar los sufrimientos, y para ello no debía acercarse, ni encariñarse mucho con otra persona. Ahora, lo único que tenía segura era su armónica. Sentía que tocando sus melodías era una forma de transmitir lo que estaba sintiendo. Esta mudanza también trajo consigo un cambio de escuela. Y fue así que llego a la primaria de Odaiba. Lo presentaron en el salón de clases frente a los demás compañeros, pero realmente no tuvo ningún contacto cercano con alguien de la clase. Y así paso este chico inadvertido durante 3 años.

Sora Takenouchi es toda una historia aparte. Ella es la única hija de la maestra de Ikebana, y dueña de la florería del lugar. Vive en Odaiba desde hace muchos años. Desde pequeña ha tenido una amistad fabulosa con Taichi Yagami, desde el jardín de infancia específicamente. Ellos han compartido sus vidas desde que tienen memoria, incluso siempre han vivido cerca y han ido a la misma escuela. Pero la relación con su madre es un tanto conflictiva. A Sora le gusta prácticamente todo lo que a su madre le disgusta. Ella esperaba ver en su hija la heredera de todo su trabajo y esfuerzo, pero cada vez tiene menos esperanza por su comportamiento más bien varonil. Esta chica siente que su madre no la comprende y no quiere dejarla ser, es por eso que se refugia en su amigo Taichi y en una afición que comparten los dos: el fútbol.

A pesar que Sora y Yamato iban en el mismo grado, no fueron compañeros de curso. Por lo tanto no hubo alguna interacción entre ellos en la escuela.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que las compañeras de Sora, las más interesadas en los chicos, notaran la existencia del muchacho rubio. Sora pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Taichi, pero a veces cada uno se iba por su lado, para sociabilizar un poco con el resto de la clase. Sora se acercó al grupo de chicas, que no paraban de hablar.

-Sora, tu sabías que en el otro curso llegó un chico nuevo?- le preguntó una de las niñas al verla llegar al grupo.

-Eh? Un alumno nuevo? Realmente no lo sabía, no suelo hablar con los chicos de la otra clase- dijo Sora.

-Bueno, pues ahora te enteras- le contestó la niña.

-Pero, eso no es lo importante- le comentó otra de las niñas.

-Ah no? Entonces qué es lo importante?- sonrió Sora. En realidad a veces era muy ingenua en adivinar en qué se fijaban las niñas de su edad.

-Pues que es muy guapo, demasiado- le contestó la niña.

-Si lo es!, tiene el cabello rubio, un peinado muy cool, con las mechas hacia arriba- le dijo la otra niña.

-Y además, tiene unos ojos azules, muy lindos- dijo una tercera niña.

-Ah, si? Bueno, pues, no me había dado cuenta- dijo Sora con un poco de vergüenza. Claramente estos temas le estaban incomodando, así es que no tardó en encontrar una excusa para abandonar al grupo. –Ah! Ahora que lo recuerdo, debo decirle algo muy importante a Taichi, lo siento chicas, después hablamos, adiós!- se despidió y se fue.

-Vaya, parece que realmente no le interesan los chicos, solo su amigo Taichi- dijo una de las niñas.

-Ajá, bueno en fin, sigamos hablando del chico nuevo- dijo otra niña para nada interesada en la reacción de Sora.

Sora se había ido muy rápido del lugar. Obviamente la excusa de ir a decirle algo a Taichi, era una invención para zafarse. Pero, por qué le incomodaba el tema de los chicos? Quizás porque luego podían pasarse al tema que ella tenía que ser más femenina para captar la atención de ellos. Y eso lo quería evitar a toda costa. Y así, cada vez más se alejaba de las chicas con las que intentaba sociabilizar. Y para qué las necesitaba, si tenía a su mejor amigo Taichi, quién jamás la juzgaría por nada.

Iba caminando por el pasillo, un poco agobiada por tener que salir huyendo del mundo de las chicas, cuando miró al frente y vio al chico nuevo del que tanto hablaban las demás. Venía caminando en dirección contraria, con la mirada fija en frente. Ella trató de no mirarlo mucho, para que no hubiera algún malentendido, y notó que en realidad era un niño demasiado guapo. De pronto se cruzaron las miradas, y ella la apartó rápidamente. Agachó un poco la cabeza, y paso por su lado. Se puso algo nerviosa, no entendía exactamente por qué, pero ese chico le provocó una sensación extraña. Luego se quedó pensando en el chico, que tenía una expresión muy seria. Andaba caminando solo, y en ningún momento cambió su cara, ni siquiera cuando cruzaron miradas.

Yamato por su parte, decidió aprovechar el receso para ir a caminar por la escuela. Iba por los pasillos, totalmente en su mundo, pero con su misma cara inexpresiva de siempre. De pronto, se cruza con Sora quién venía en dirección contraria. Sus miradas se cruzaron. El nota que ella aparta la mirada rápidamente, por lo tanto él también lo hace. Pasaron uno al lado del otro, pero él se quedó pensando en la reacción que tuvo ella, la de retirar tímidamente su mirada. Se detiene, y se da vuelta a verla. Pero ella siguió caminando sin voltearse. Entonces el retoma su marcha y vuelve a su clase.

Yamato ya en clase, empezó a preguntarse a qué clase y cuántos años tendría aquella pelirroja con la que se cruzó. Pero no tuvo que esperar demasiado para saberlo. Ese día, la clase de gimnasia la realizarían los dos cursos juntos. Iban a competir el curso A con el B en distintas actividades.

Sora y Taichi estaban más que preparados para cualquier competencia contra el otro curso. Aunque a Sora le vino un pensamiento a la mente, el del chico nuevo. Se puso un poco nerviosa.

-Sora, qué te pasa? Crees que no les podemos ganar?- preguntó Taichi a su amiga, una vez que la vio un poco preocupada.

-Ah, no, no Taichi, para nada- dijo saliendo de su trance. –Estoy segura que vamos a ganar- le contestó con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, será mejor que nos preparemos, quiero verte dar lo mejor hoy, eh?- le pidió su amigo.

-Sí, lo haré Taichi, no te decepcionaré- dijo sonriendo y se marcharon a los camarines para colocarse el equipo de gimnasia.

Yamato se dirigía a los camarines. La verdad es que jamás le interesaron las actividades deportivas, las competencias ni ganar en alguna cosa. Entonces se podría decir que, esta actividad no era para nada de su agrado. Entró junto a sus compañeros de clase a los camarines, donde ya el otro curso se estaba preparando. Y ahí vio a un chico moreno, de cabello alborotado. Demasiado alborotado para su gusto. Se le quedó observando mientras se vestía. El hablaba con mucho liderazgo al resto de sus compañeros. Se notaba que tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo. Y todos los demás lo apoyaban fielmente. Pensó en que era muy distinto a él, y que él jamás podría hacer lo que Taichi hacía. Pero no le importó demasiado. Sólo comenzó a vestirse tranquilamente, sin prestarle más atención a este muchacho. Y Taichi, era tan despistado que ni siquiera notó la presencia del rubio, y tampoco se dio cuenta que el lo había estado observando por un rato.

Ya todo el curso de Taichi y Sora habían llegado al patio donde realizarían esa clase, incluyéndolos a ellos. Tenían que esperar un poco para que el otro curso llegara. Sora era la única de los tres que sabía que Yamato era del curso contrario. Y sin saber por qué, se sintió incómoda. Por alguna extraña razón, no quería que otro alumno nuevo más, se diera cuenta de lo varonil que ella actuaba. Esta fue la primera vez que se sintió un poco avergonzada de cómo era.

Llegó Yamato y su curso al lugar de encuentro. No había prestado demasiada atención a su alrededor, a los chicos del otro curso, hasta que de pronto divisó a Sora. Se quedó mirándola por un momento. Y también se respondió a sí mismo un par de preguntas que se había hecho antes: Iba en el otro cuarto grado, y tenía 11 años al igual que él. Disimulaba muy bien, pero la estuvo observando todo el momento. Por alguna razón, le llamó la atención esa chica y ninguna de las otras, ni siquiera sus compañeras. Pero pronto también, comenzó a darse cuenta que estaba demasiado cercana al tal Taichi. Y eso lo perturbó un poco.

-Bueno chicos, esta clase será única, donde competirán entre los dos cuartos grados.- Anunció el profesor que estaba a cargo. –Esto es muy simple. Será una carrera con obstáculos, y todos tendrán que darse la vuelta completa, luego llegan y dan una palmada al siguiente compañero y será su turno para seguir la carrera. Los que terminen primeros serán los vencedores, de acuerdo? Ahora formen una fila cada curso y prepárense.- terminó de decir el profesor.

-Sora, esta es la nuestra, para demostrar el talento que tenemos en las actividades físicas, estás lista?- le dijo Taichi

-Si, Taichi, ya te dije que lo estoy- contestó Sora ya un poco agobiada. A veces Taichi se tomaba estas cosas demasiado en serio.

-Bien chicos, están listos?- comenzó diciendo el profesor- 3,2,1… Vamos!- anunció con un grito.

Comenzaron la carrera con obstáculos, debían trepar, arrastrarse, en fin hacer un montón de cosas. De pronto fue el turno de Taichi. Realmente era muy rápido y ágil. Se notaba que las actividades físicas eran su fuerte. Realizó todo el circuito, y al llegar al punto de partida le dio una palmada en la mano a Sora, para indicar que ya le tocaba a ella. Sora fue tan rápida como pudo. También era ágil como Taichi. No le costó para nada esta carrera, y al llegar, chocó las manos con el siguiente compañero de clase. Entre los dos ganaron mucho tiempo para su equipo. Taichi comenzó a felicitarla, le dio un fuerte abrazo y le ofreció agua de una botella. Ella aceptó, y luego de beber un poco, desvió su mirada a la fila del equipo contrario, encontrándose con los ojos de Yamato. Pero esta vez fue él quién retiró la mirada, algo nervioso. Pronto le tocaría su turno para echar a correr.

Yamato había observado aquella escena, en la que Sora llegaba y Taichi lo único que hacía era felicitarla, y luego le dio un abrazo. Después cogió una botella y le dio agua. De pronto ella se le quedó mirando a los ojos. Nervioso, desvió la mirada y notó que ya le tocaría a él seguir en la carrera. Llegó su compañero y le palmeó las manos. Se echó a correr muy rápido. En realidad, para la gimnasia nunca había sido fanático. De hecho, era muy malo. Pero esta vez lo hizo como nunca. Ni él sabía la razón de esa repentina dosis de adrenalina. Y en ese momento, todas las chicas del salón de clases de Taichi y Sora comenzaron a comentar que, además de lo guapo que estaba, era muy bueno en la clase de educación física. Taichi recién se percató de su existencia, y empezó a preguntarse de dónde había salido aquel chico.

-Y ese quién es?- le preguntó a Sora.

-Pues, no lo sé. Creo que es un chico nuevo del otro curso- le respondió Sora, algo tímida, pero Taichi ni se percató.

-Creo que vamos a tener competencia, eh?- la miró Taichi con una sonrisa malvada.

-Creo que sí- le respondió ella, murmurando.

Yamato regresó de la carrera muy cansado, con la respiración acelerada. Y lo primero que hizo fue ver en dirección hacia el par de amigos, quienes lo miraban descaradamente. Entonces sintió un poco de vergüenza, y se dio la vuelta para evitar estas miradas sobre él. La carrera continuó su curso y finalmente ganó el equipo de Sora y Taichi.

Regresando a los camarines, Sora sólo escuchaba a las chicas hablar del chico nuevo, de lo guapo que era, y ahora de lo bueno que había sido en la competencia, a pesar de que el grupo perdió.

Y en los camarines de los hombres, Taichi estaba muy contento con la victoria. Felicitaba a cada uno de los chicos de su curso. Y de pronto se topó con Yamato. Se quedaron mirando fijamente, y Taichi atinó a hablarle de pronto.

-Eeeh, bueno, ustedes también lo hicieron muy bien. Eres muy bueno en los deportes- dijo Taichi.

-Si? Bueno, la verdad no soy para nada bueno, solo fue suerte- respondió Yamato para nada aludido con la descripción.

-Pues yo te vi bastante bien. Soy Taichi Yagami- dijo tendiéndole una mano.

-Yamato Ishida- le contestó, respondiendo al saludo.

-Bueno pues, nos vemos- le dijo Taichi despidiéndose.

-Claro. Adiós- de despidió Yamato.

Pero lo cierto es que después de eso, no se hablaron más. Ni Sora tampoco. Ella solo había escuchado a sus compañeras hablar de Yamato. Habían investigado un poco sobre él, ya que aparentemente todas estaban enamoradas. Por lo que se enteró, vivía solo con su padre en un departamento, ya que se había divorciado de su madre, y que ella vivía en otro distrito.

La única información que conocía Sora de Yamato era esa, y por esa razón ella pudo deducir por qué era un chico tan solitario y frío… Quizás aún le afectaba esto en su vida. Pero Sora se preguntaba por qué vivía con su padre y no con su madre. Normalmente los chicos se quedaban con la madre, pero desconocían que éste tenía un hermano pequeño.

Y Yamato tampoco habló más con Taichi. Solo los observaba a ambos, jugando al fútbol, o conversando, o pasando los recreos juntos. Y de cierto modo envidió la relación que tenían. Se preguntaba cómo es que un par de amigos se podían llevar tan bien. Y también se preguntó por qué él se encontraba tan solo. Pero luego volvían los recuerdos tristes de su vida a su memoria, y volvía a su postura de ser un chico solitario que escapaba de las relaciones con otras personas.

El año escolar ya había finalizado, y había llegado el verano. Como todos los años, se iba a realizar un campamento, invitando a los chicos a pasar sus vacaciones divirtiéndose con sus amigos fuera de casa durante unas semanas. El 1 de agosto debían estar ya instalados en las cabañas del recinto donde se hospedaban.

Yamato, al enterarse de esto, fue a hablar con su profesor para saber si podía llevar a su hermano menor, para que pasaran más tiempo juntos, explicándole que vivían en casas separadas. El profesor le dijo que no había problema alguno, así que luego lo conversó con su padre. Se pusieron de acuerdo con su madre, y Takeru Takaishi llegó el 31 de julio a su departamento. El pequeño estaba muy emocionado. Era la primera vez que salía con su hermano de paseo, desde que sus padres se habían divorciado.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 _Hola! Soy nueva por aquí. Este es mi primer fic. Espero que les guste._

 _Vlcd._


	2. Segundo capítulo y final

**ANTES DE LA AVENTURA AL DIGIMUNDO**

 **CAPITULO 2**

Takeru llegó al departamento donde vivía Yamato en compañía de su padre. Él lo fue a buscar a la estación de metro donde lo iba a dejar Natsuko, su madre. Eso fue un gran alivio para Yamato, que lo que menos quería en ese momento, y en realidad en todo momento, era toparse con su madre y tener que interactuar con ella. No era que la odiara, pero el vínculo se hizo tan lejano, que terminó por parecer casi una desconocida para él.

-Hola hermano!, estoy muy feliz de ir al campamento contigo!- exclamó abrazándolo apenas lo vio. –Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó impaciente.

-Eeehm, ven, te mostraré dónde vas a dormir. Papá preparó una cama especialmente para ti- le dijo indicándole la puerta de su habitación.

-Oh! Genial! Vamos a dormir juntos de nuevo, en el mismo cuarto- le contestó el pequeño muy alegremente.

Pero más que alegrarse, el hecho de dormir junto a su hermano en realidad ponía a Yamato un poco triste. Esto le recordaba la vida que tenían antes de la separación de sus padres. Realmente aún no podía superar el daño que le causó este asunto familiar. Aun así trataba de ser fuerte y de disimular su tristeza.

Por otra parte, Sora estaba preparando su bolso. Decidió llevar su clásico gorro, que no se quitaba jamás. Era muy raro ver a Sora sin él, ya pareciera que fuera parte de sí misma. Ella solo pensaba en pasar un grandioso campamento junto a su amigo Taichi. Por lo que supo, Hikari, la hermanita de este, no iba a poder asistir, ya que se encontraba enferma. Y de pronto recordó a Yamato. ¿Iría él al campamento? Realmente no lo sabía. Creía que al ser tan solitario, no sería su estilo asistir a un lugar lleno de gente. Pero en realidad sería mejor que él no estuviera, ya que quizás se sentiría un poco avergonzada de sí misma en su presencia. Y la verdad no tenía idea el porqué.

Llego el 1 de agosto. Todos los niños debían reunirse en la escuela, y de allí partían los buses directo al lugar del campamento. La hora de la citación era a las 9:00 AM, para que así pudieran aprovechar ese mismo día para hacer actividades al aire libre.

Pronto empezaron a llegar los chicos. Primero llegó Sora, y al rato llegó su amigo Taichi.

-Hola Taichi. Cómo sigue Hikari?- le preguntó a su amigo.

-Hola Sora. Sigue muy decaída. Lamento mucho que se pierda este campamento, solo eso me pone un poco triste- le dijo a su amiga con tristeza.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, es mejor que se quede en casa descansando y así se recuperará más rápido. Puedes llevarle un regalo, seguro que se pondrá muy contenta- le dio una idea para el regreso.

-Sí, gracias, tienes razón. Le llevaré alguna cosa de recuerdo- sonrió a su amiga.

El profesor Fujiyama se puso a hacer los llamados para abordar los buses.

-Chicos, deben comenzar a abordar los buses. Cada curso debe subirse juntos en el mismo bus, me oyeron?- les anunció a los chicos que ya estaban ahí.

-Si maestro Fujiyama- respondieron todos con desgano, empezando a abordar.

Sora y Taichi se sentaron juntos en el bus. Sora estaba al lado de la ventana, por lo tanto pudo ver como de pronto llegó Yamato en compañía de un pequeño niño rubio, muy parecido a él. Luego se puso a hablar con el profesor, y le indicó que subiera al mismo bus donde se encontraban ellos. Eso hizo el par de hermanos, quedando juntos en los primeros asientos. Eran los únicos que quedaban, ya que nadie quería irse en la misma fila que el profesor.

Esa mañana, Yamato y Takeru se prepararon temprano para salir de casa, pero su padre tardó demasiado en preparar el desayuno.

-Lo siento chicos, me quedé dormido- dijo el apenado- Pero por qué no me despertaron ustedes?- preguntó ahora molesto.

-Yo pensé que estabas despierto, pero veo que los ruidos que hacías eran ronquidos- dijo Yamato.

-Bueno, como sea, los iré a dejar en camioneta, así es que no se preocupen. Ustedes coman tranquilos- les dijo mientras se preparaba para salir.

Salieron rápidamente ambos hermanos de la casa. Se subieron a la camioneta y se dirigieron hacia la escuela. Una vez allí, se bajaron y se despidieron de su padre.

-Recuerda Yamato, cualquier cosa que suceda o que necesiten, no dudes en llamarme, está bien?- le dijo a Yamato muy serio. – Cuida a tu hermano- finalizó.

-Lo haré. Adiós papá- se despidió Yamato.

-Adiós papá- dijo Takeru, después que lo hizo Yamato.

Luego ambos hermanos se dirigieron a hablar con el profesor Fujiyama, quién era el encargado de organizar a los chicos a los buses.

-En qué clase están ustedes?- le preguntó a los chicos.

-Bueno, ahora pasé al quinto grado B. Vine con mi hermano, él no asiste a esta escuela, pero ya le había pedido permiso al profesor Fukui- explicó Yamato.

-Ah, ya me lo había comentado. Pues bien, llegas un poco tarde, el bus de tu clase ya se ha ido. Pero quedan dos asientos en el otro quinto, a mi lado- les comentó el profesor.

-Está bien, muchas gracias profesor.- dijo Yamato y se dirigió junto a su hermano al bus.

En ese momento recordó que la chica pelirroja y Taichi, iban en esa clase. Había pasado algún tiempo pero él todavía no sabía cómo se llamaba. Y tampoco tenía cómo averiguarlo. Comenzó a pensar de qué manera podría saber su nombre, hasta que reaccionó. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿Por qué le interesaba su nombre? Agitó un poco la cabeza y sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos. Lo importante aquí era pasar un buen tiempo con su pequeño hermano, una de las pocas oportunidades que tenían de estar juntos.

Y fue así como partió el bus en dirección al lugar del campamento. Éste se encontraba en un lugar hermoso. Había mucha vegetación, y el lugar estaba rodeado de grandiosas montañas. El día estaba soleado, pero no hacía tanto calor como otros veranos.

Al llegar al lugar, los profesores llamaron a los chicos para que comenzaran a armar las carpas. Estas se dividían entre niños y niñas por separado. De pronto los compañeros de Taichi comenzaron a llamarlo.

-Taichi! Ven a ayudarnos con el armado de la carpa! No seas vago!- le exclamaban sus compañeros. Aparentemente, Taichi se estaba haciendo el despistado para no hacerlo.

-Ya voy, ya voy! Pero deben esperarme un momento, tengo que ir al baño primero, y es muy urgente!- les gritó a lo lejos, caminando en dirección hacia los baños.

-Está bien, pero date prisa, si no apareces pronto, se lo diremos al profesor!- le exclamaron sus compañeros una vez más.

-Rayos, pero que molestos son, como si pensara escaparme. Aunque de hecho, es una grandiosa idea- dijo sonriendo, pensando precisamente en quedarse por ahí vagando hasta que ellos terminaran de armar la carpa.

Comenzó a caminar, adentrándose un poco en el bosque. Divisó una pequeña cabaña a lo lejos, pero siguió de largo. El deseo de ir al baño fue finalmente una farsa para zafarse de los deberes. Continuó recorriendo y de pronto vio un gran árbol. Este era inmenso, y sus ramas eran tan gruesas que pensó que podría subirse y descansar ahí sin que nadie lo viera.

-" _Este árbol está perfecto para echarse a descansar. Y es tan alto que nadie me podrá encontrar"-_ pensó, y luego se dispuso a escalarlo.

A Yamato y Takeru los asignaron en otra carpa, distinta de la de Taichi. Él, como hermano mayor y muy sobreprotector, no dejaba que Takeru hiciera nada. Él se encontraba sentado en un tronco, mientras que observaba a su hermano mayor trabajar.

-Hermano, puedo ayudar en algo?- le preguntó el pequeño, con una clara expresión de aburrimiento.

-No, Takeru, no te preocupes. No es necesario que ayudes tú.-le respondió Yamato.

-Pero con solo mirar me aburro mucho- le insistió. –Si no me quieres dejar ayudar, entonces me iré a explorar el lugar, si hermano?- le dijo mientras se paraba disponiéndose a caminar.

-Takeru no, mejor espérame a mí, ya vamos a terminar. Apenas lo hagamos, iré contigo a dar una vuelta, de acuerdo?- le propuso Yamato.

-Está bien- dijo con muy poco ánimo.

Por otro lado, Sora y el grupo de chicas con las que le tocaba hacer sus deberes, ya habían terminado de armar la carpa. Y se dirigió al grupo de su amigo Taichi. Habían quedado en jugar al fútbol una vez terminaran sus quehaceres. Pero no se encontraba allí.

-Chicos, en dónde está Taichi?- le preguntó a los compañeros de éste.

-Pues dijo que iba al baño, y no regresó más. No lo hemos visto desde hace un buen rato. Al parecer se escabulló- le contestaron los chicos.

-Está bien, gracias, iré a buscarlo- les respondió Sora.

Se puso en marcha hacia los baños. Lo esperó un buen rato afuera de ellos, entonces se dio cuenta del plan de su amigo.

- _"Creo que Taichi se ha escapado de sus deberes. Lógico, cómo es que no fue lo primero que pensé"-_ pensaba Sora. Entonces se marchó de aquel lugar y se dirigió hacia el bosque. Camino durante unos minutos, y pasó junto a una cabaña, pero siguió de largo sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Una vez que Yamato terminó los deberes, se dirigió a Takeru y ambos hermanos comenzaron a caminar por los alrededores.

-Hermano, qué te parece que vayamos hacia el bosque?- le pregunta el pequeño.

-Está bien, vamos, pero no demasiado lejos de acuerdo?- le contestó Yamato.

Iban ambos chicos caminando pausadamente, observando todo lo que había a su alrededor. Grandes árboles con gruesas ramas, unas hermosas colinas verdes al fondo, y mucho más lejos unas enormes montañas, que rodeaban todo el lugar. Era realmente muy fantástico estar dando un paseo por allí. El menor de los hermanos vio un conejo, se detuvo y se sentó en el pasto para tratar de llamar su atención. Yamato nunca había sido muy fanático de los animales, así que sólo se quedó de pie observando como éste jugaba con el pequeño amiguito.

De pronto, el clima cambió drásticamente, y empezó a nublarse con rapidez. Los hermanos se percataron que comenzaron a caer unos pequeños copos de nieve.

-Takeru, será mejor que volvamos. Esto es muy extraño, están cayendo copos de nieve en pleno verano- le dijo a su hermano menor.

-De acuerdo hermano, pero, a dónde iremos? Al campamento?- preguntó el pequeño rubio.

-Sí, es lo mejor. Regresemos- le propuso él.

-Hermano! Espera! Mira, allá hay una cabaña, qué te parece si vamos y nos refugiamos ahí? Es que tengo un poco de frío, y caminamos demasiado hasta aquí. Tardaremos en llegar al campamento- le dijo el niño abrigándose con sus propios brazos.

Yamato obviamente se dio cuenta que su pequeño hermano ya tenía mucho frío, y realmente habían caminado bastante, por lo que tardarían un buen tiempo en llegar de vuelta.

-Está bien. Vamos a esa cabaña hasta que deje de nevar- determinó el hermano mayor.

Sora estuvo dando vueltas un buen rato, pero no divisó a Taichi. De pronto, se fijó en unas cosas blancas que caían del cielo. Estiró las manos tratando de agarrar algunas, y solo ahí se dio cuenta que se trataba de nieve.

- _"Nieve en verano? Esto sí que es extraño. Será mejor que busque un lugar donde refugiarme, esto cada vez se pone más intenso"-_ Pensó Sora al ver que ya estaban cayendo con más frecuencia. Y de pronto recordó la cabaña que había visto minutos antes. – _Será una buena idea que vaya a esperar allí hasta que deje de nevar"-_ Pensó, y se dirigió hacia esa cabaña que había visto un rato antes.

Tanto Sora como Yamato, iban en dirección hacia la cabaña, pero de diferentes direcciones. Al ir llegando a este pequeño refugio, ambos se dieron cuenta que se dirigían al mismo lugar. Se cruzaron las miradas pero rápidamente la desviaron, sintiéndose ambos un poco perturbados.

-Hermano! Hay una niña que también se dirige hacia la cabaña!- dijo el menor apuntando hacia el refugio. –Ven, vamos a saludarla!- dijo de repente y se echó a correr al encuentro con Sora.

-Takeru! Espera!- le gritó Yamato. Esa repentina acción lo tomó por sorpresa. Por qué su hermanito va y saluda al que se le cruce en el camino? Realmente los hermanos eran muy distintos. Él ya la había visto antes, pero nunca fue capaz de preguntarle siquiera su nombre, y ahora su hermano pequeño que la acababa de ver, salía corriendo a hacerlo. Era una situación muy incómoda.

-Hola!- saludó Takeru al llegar con Sora. –Me llamo Takeru. Tu cómo te llamas?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Ah... Hola.- dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa- Yo me llamo Sora. También vienes a la cabaña?- le preguntó, por decir algo.

Pronto llegó Yamato al lado de Takeru, un poco cansado ya que había tenido que correr detrás de su hermano.

-Si. Mi hermano y yo vinimos a esta cabaña porque comenzó a nevar. Él se llama Yamato- le dijo a Sora presentándolo.

-Eh, hola- saludo ella- Soy Sora. Voy en el quinto grado A.- le dijo extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo.

-Ah, hola- le correspondió el saludo. –Yo soy del quinto B.- le informó.

Luego del saludo, se hizo un silencio muy incómodo para los mayores. Ambos ya habían desviado la mirada, hasta que el pequeño se hizo presente.

-Hermano, Sora, entramos a la cabaña?- rompió el hielo el pequeño Takeru.

-Si, claro, vamos- le respondió su hermano.

Y entraron los tres juntos a la cabaña. Pero no eran los únicos que estaban ahí. Dentro ya había otros niños, refugiados por el mal tiempo. Todos esperaban que dejara de nevar para regresar al campamento. Entre los chicos se saludaron y se conocieron entre ellos. Había un chico de sexto grado, llamado Joe. Llevaba gafas y tenía un par de libros a su lado. Se notaba que era muy aplicado en la escuela, ya que en ese momento se había dispuesto a estudiar mientras esperaba que dejara de nevar. Luego, había un chico de cuarto grado, llamado Koushiro. Parecía que estaba totalmente en su mundo, ya que no sacaba la vista de su laptop. Lo único que hizo fue saludar a los chicos recién llegados, y ya estaba de nuevo metido en lo suyo. También estaba Mimí. Era una niña vestida de una forma un poco estrafalaria para un campamento. Había comentado que era la primera vez que asistía a uno, y que ahora estaba muy hambrienta y aburrida, y que tenía ganas de volver al campamento. Se notaba que era una niña muy caprichosa. Sora se fijó en esta linda niña. Notó que era muy femenina, y ahí se dio cuenta que entre ellas dos habían muchas diferencias. Estar en el mismo sitio que una niña como ella, solo entre chicos, era una situación muy incómoda. Eran las únicas chicas y era demasiada la diferencia. Lo único que deseó, es que dejara de nevar pronto para salir de ahí.

Cada uno estaba en lo suyo. Yamato estaba junto a su hermano. Y a medida que ellos interactuaban, Sora se dio cuenta de lo sobreprotector que era con él, y esto le causó mucha ternura. Momentos antes estaba muy perturbada notando las diferencias entre ella y Mimí, pero después se concentró totalmente en la forma de actuar de Yamato. Luego pensó que su actitud de cohibirse frente a él era absurda. Se notaba que el chico en lo único que pensaba era en su hermano, en protegerlo y consentirlo. ¿En qué momento pensó que él andaba interesado en conocer a una niña, y a ella específicamente? De todas maneras, este modo de actuar que vio en él, le sirvió para cambiar de postura, y decidió volver a ser la misma que era antes. Ya no iba a sentir vergüenza por quién era, porque le gustaba ser así.

De pronto, se abrió la puerta repentinamente y Taichi entró a la cabaña. Momentos antes, estaba descansando muy tranquilo en el árbol, cuando le cayó un copo de nieve en la cara. Se levantó, y de un minuto a otro comenzó a nevar fuertemente. Se bajó rápidamente y lo primero que pensó fue dirigirse hacia la cabaña que ya había visto al pasar por ahí. Y ahí estaba. A la primera que vio fue a Sora, quién se dirigió a él de inmediato.

-Taichi! Dónde estabas? Te estaba buscando desde hace mucho rato- le dijo en tono de reproche.

-Ah! Sora!, pues, la verdad es que me escapé de los deberes, jeje- le respondió con una mano en la cabeza. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia los demás. De todos ellos sólo conocía a Yamato, por aquella vez que se saludaron en los camarines, y a Koushiro, que se había hecho amigo de él en el club de computación, aunque Taichi iba solamente a jugar y no había aprendido mucho que digamos.

-Hola Koushiro!...Hola Yamato… qué tal?- les saludó a cada uno agitando su mano.

-Ah, hola Taichi- le respondió Koushiro, pero volvió a lo suyo en la laptop.

-Hola…- le respondió Yamato.

-Y ustedes como se llaman?- Les preguntó dirigiéndose a Mimí y Joe. Claramente ni siquiera se había percatado que estaba Takeru cerca de Yamato.

-Yo soy Mimí Tachikawa, y soy compañera de curso de Koushiro- le respondió ella. Pero se notaba claramente que entre los dos no compartían mucha amistad.

-Yo me llamo Joe Kido, voy en sexto- contestó Joe.

-Ah, pues qué bien. Y que vamos a hacer? Nos quedaremos aquí a esperar a que deje de nevar?- les preguntó a todo el grupo.

-Pues claro que sí, o piensas salir hacia el campamento con esta tormenta?- le dijo Sora regañándolo. –No querrás pescar un resfriado- le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-No, claro que no. Pero qué haremos aquí? Qué aburrido- dijo hastiado.

Yamato había observado esta escena en todo momento. Y se dio cuenta que eran demasiado buenos amigos. Y nuevamente envidió la amistad que ambos tenían, la confianza con la que se decían todo, la forma maternal que tenía Sora de decirle las cosas. ¿En qué momento pensó que Sora quisiera hacer amistad con él, si ya tenía un amigo bastante cercano con quien compartir? Así que desde ese entonces, su perspectiva de nuevo volvió a la de antes, de no involucrarse con el resto de la gente, y por ahora, en este campamento, disfrutar de la compañía de su hermano menor.

Pero ninguno de esos niños, refugiados en aquella cabaña, se imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de acontecer. Sólo quedaba un poco de tiempo para que vivieran la aventura más emocionante que pudieron haber tenido en sus vidas…

 **FIN**

 _Hola! Ésta es la segunda parte y final de mi primer fic._

 _Luego publicaré un fic nuevo que es la continuación de este, basada en los hechos de la serie Digimon Adventure._

 _Hasta pronto!_

 _Vlcd._


End file.
